Pain of Love
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: More than anything, she never wanted to feel pain. Never, as she saw those blue eyes, sapphire orbs of the calm and brillaint luminescence that could stave off fate itself. He could save her, and she wanted to believe him. Contest! NarutoxFemPain! Fluff!


_**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /Pain of Love\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \**_

_**

* * *

**_

The throbbing began to ebb away slowly, the harsh pain fading with the darkness.

_'Where am I?'_

She opened her eyes to see a bright sky hanging over her, with a few clouds traced throughout the infinite blue. She blinked, trying and failing to comprehend the strange and nagging sensation that something was not right, that a terrible catastrophe had just occured. She tried to remember what that was, but only a gaping blackness yawned before her when she tried to remember. She frowned at the orange hair that tickled her nose, and inadvertantly raised a hand to brush them aside.

**You are everywhere.**

A sudden chill seized her as she saw the black rods jammed into her arms. Dreading what she might find there, she raised her other hands and saw that a series of rods also penetrated her skin as well. With a small shriek of dismay, one that was perhaps a tad too loud, she seized the foremost of the strange cylinders and violently removed it from her now tan flesh. Glancing down, she became aware of the sudden pool of red beneath her back.

She also noticed the black cloak, and how red clouds were emblazoned upon it. Confusion was now the emotion of choice, and panick was quick to overpower that as well.

_'Who am I?'_

She opened her eyes to see a bright sky hanging over her, with a few clouds traced throughout the infinite blue. She blinked, trying and failing to comprehend the strange and nagging sensation that something was not right, that a terrible catastrophe had just occured. She tried to remember what that was, but there was only a gaping void where here memories were supposed to be. She sat up with a panicked start, only to fall back down to the hard ground with a dull thud as she smacked against something hard.

Her head whirled as an immense pain rocketed through her mind, practically pinning her to the ground. She could not understand why her legs refused to obey her, nor

**You are Pain.**

She gasped, her eyes shooting wide in terror and disbelief as a terrible sensation flooded her veins.

"Gyaah!"

She screamed her slender hands balling into bloody fists her hands up as _pain _filled her body. That pain swallowed her up and became the essence of everything. A dense red mist siwrled and twisted around her vision, filling all of her mind, her world and her soul with a single color a thick and furious crimson. She could hear dozens of different voices speaking to her, to others, each exclaiming in what had to be sheer disbelief as she writhed in sheer agony.

"One of them is still moving!"

Laying amongst the wreckage of Konoha, one of Nagato's many 'Paths of Pain', lurched back to life. She shrieked as strong arms took her up and forced her conciousness down, he rmind down, and as she struggled back to conciousness some time later, she saw that they meant to lay her down upon a cold slab that froze her very soul. She screeched and writhed against the incredibly cruel jolt of coldness that arose from that bloodstained slab.

_'No! I don't...I do dont want to...!'_

Hot bile rose from her stomach and welled up her lungs to explode into a shower of yellow and green that momentarily confused her captors. Retching against the sudden expulsion of bodily fluid, she was dimly aware of the door to her cell being flung open and two figures storming into the torture of them was blond and incredibly young, and the other, a slightly less than platinum off coloration, a full chested woman who looked to be in her mid to late forties at best.

"All of you!" She commanded with authority and those holding her stiffened. "Release her at once!"

She whimpered as they obeyed, and an explosion of pain coursed through her veins.

"This is...

The boy whom she seemed to know, whom seemed to know her, had spoken.

She jerked her gaze around, wild and feverish as someone gently molded their hands around her feverish fist. Those blazing rippling orbs that were her eyes narrowed, then widened as they met confused and pained sapphire eyes. Whomever this one was, he evoked a myriad of conflicting emotions in her heart. She could see at once that this boy knew pain, and oddly enough the girl who did not know her own name, knew nothing other than the word 'pain' feltr at peace.

She stared up at him fearfully as he gingerly removed the black rods from her forearms and face, leaving the rods to clatter to the ground as her wounds slithered shut. She couldn't find the words to speak as another intruder entered her cell, this one a man with long white hair and only one arm. He stared down at her with something akin to awe, and somehow she too, felt that she had seen this strange fellow somewhere before.

He turned to the blond and inquired somehting, but the lad offered only silence.

'Who is that man? Why is he-Why am I-

Frantic, she grasped at him, this lifeline amongst the blackness and

"Who am I?" She begged, staring up at him in the way that a lost child might a stranger. "What...What is my name?" He unwound the black cloth around her arms and legs, and suddenly she had been unbound. Warily, she was released, just as the blond gave her hand a weak squeeze of reassurance. Fearful, her hand clutched at his in a vain attempt to stave off the pain.

"Who-

Her unsure, pathetic opener was cut off, however, as she winced again at the dryness of her throat and felt another of the chakra receivers removed. At once, the hazel eyes woman and the white haired man with one arm, turned to stare at her in kind. She squirmed away from them and tried to hide herself behind the blond. He made a nervous sound of surprise, but did not offer anything to show that he was opposed to protecting her, so there she stood.

"Who am I?" She cursed the weakness in her voice, but it was too late to steal back the frail words that tore out of her throat.

Now, the white haired man spoke.

"You already told me...once.

"WHAT IS MY NAME?"

**"Pain."**

She couldn't fight the blackness this time either, as it smothered her for the second time.


End file.
